¡SlugBook!
by 123456c
Summary: FaceBook en BajoTerra :3
1. Día 1

**Pues... No tenía más ideas, y he visto este tipo de fics en otras "Secciones", así es. El famoso SlugBook. En Fin. Nos Leemos Abajo :3...**

* * *

><p><strong>Pronto El Magnifico <strong>ha compartido la foto **¡Pronto!**, de **Pronto Everywere**.

A 10 personas les gusta esto.

**Kord Zane: **Tipico de ti -_-

**Eli Shane: **Dejalo ser, Kord...

**Kord Zane: **¿Qué?, ¿Te gusta la foto?.

**Eli Shane: **o_O ¡¿Pero qué rayos estas diciendo?!, ¡Yo no soy gay como este topoide!.

**Pronto El Magnifico: **O_O, ¡ELI!.

**Eli Shane: **o_o ... Hable demasiado -_-

**Pronto El Magnifico:** Eli... Imbox... :(

**Trixie Sting: **Ay Pronto...

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre **se ha conectado.

**Trixie Sting: **¿El Chino De Siempre?

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **Muchos me dicen chino, asi que decidi usar eso, xD

**Eli Shane: **._.

**Kord Zane: **._.

**Trixie Sting: **._.

**Pronto El Magnifico: **._.

* * *

><p><strong>Trixie Sting <strong>ha cambiado su foto de perfil.

A 30 personas les gusta esto.

**Eli Shane: **¡Te ves hermosa, Trixie!, *-*

**Danna Poor: **¡Awwww!, pero muy obvio, ¡El Shane elogiando a su novia! ^^

**Eli Shane: **O/O ¡Por undecima vez!, ¡TRIXIE NO ES MI NOVIA!

**Kord Zane: **Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaro Eli, XD

**Eli Shane: **Danna, Kord... Imbox :(

**Pronto El Magnifico: **Entonces, el joven Shane, sería tan amable de explicarnos, ¿Qué es esa carita de enamorado que siempre pones?

**Eli Shane: **Pronto... Imbox :3

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **Buena foto...

**Eli Shane: **¡TODOS!, ¡IMBOX!... Menos Junjie... Bueno tambien -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Jajajajaja.<strong>

**Tenía tantas ganas de hacer esto un fic. ****En fin. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su Doncella Del Lemon.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**


	2. Día 2

**Adore sus reviews, jejeje. Este cap tendra algunos Ocs, y sera un poco subidito de tono. Y... Cierta personita me odia por razones que no dire, por su privacidad, y sinceramente le digo LO SIENTO! :"( En Fin. Nos Leemos abajo...**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli Shane <strong>compartio el video **Human Arrow **de **Extrem Terra**

¡OMG! ¡NO ME PUEDO MORIR SIN HACER ESO!

A 42 personas les gusta esto.

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **Confía en mi Eli, eso termina dandote una nauseas impresionantes... Te lo digo por expreriencia :/

**Eli Shane: **¡¿Experiencia?!, ¡¿Tu ya has hecho eso?! 0_0

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **Si... No sabes cuanto vomite ese día, fue horrible, no se lo deseo a nadie

**Trixie Sting: **¿Y tu para qué lo hiciste entonces? -_-

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **Perdi una apuesta... Al principio me parecio genial... Pero luego jure que no volvería a intentarlo jamas en mi vida ._.

**Kord Zane: **¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Junjie tu si eres salado!, xD

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **Kord... Imbox -_-

**Danna Poor: **En eso, Kord tiene razón, a se le puede llamar ser salado, xD

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **¡Danna!, ¡Imbox!, ¡Ahora mismo!

**Danna Poor: **¡Ambua!, ¡Esta ardido!, ¡Esta ardido!, ¡Esta ardido!, ¡XD!

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **¡A IMBOX DIJE!

* * *

><p><strong>Chat: Pronto El Magnifico<strong>

**Pronto El Magnifico **agrego a **Eli Shane** al chat

**Pronto El Magnifico: **¡OYE TU!

**Eli Shane: **¿Qué?

**Pronto El Magnifico: **¡NO ME LA SAQUES ELI, AHORA SE QUE HICIERON TU Y TRIXIE PARA QUE EL RECIBO DEL AGUA SUBIERA DE ESTA MANERA, TRAVIESO!

**Eli Shane: **-/- No seas baboso Pronto, esos fueron Kord y Ella

**Pronto El Magnifico: **O_O ¡¿Kord?!, ¡OMG!, ¡Pero si Kord odia el agua!, ¡¿ESO ES CIERTO?!

**Eli Shane: **¡Ahhhhh!, ¡Que se yo, Preguntale!

**Pronto El Magnifico: **¿Pero a quien de los dos?

**Eli Shane: **¡PRONTO!, Kord obviamente no te a responder, mejor a Ella

**Pronto El Magnifico** agrego a **Ella, Project Revolution** al chat

**Ella, Project Revolution: **Hola, ¿Qué pasa?

**Pronto El Magnifico: **¿Es cierto que tu y Kord hicieron cosas en el refugio, hace dos semanas?

**Ella, Project Revolution: **O/O ¡CLARO QUE...! ... ¡Tsk!, ¿Para que miento?, si es cierto

**Ella, Project Revolution **se desconecto del chat

**Eli Shane **agrego a **Mario Bravado **al chat

**Eli Shane: **¡MARIOOOOOOO!, ¡LE LO DE ARRIBA!

**Mario Bravado: **¡MAMMA MÍA!, ME MUERO CON MI... ¡¿ELLA HIZO ESO?!, ¡¿CON KORD?! o_O

**Eli Shane: **XD, si que lo hizo, brother

**Mario Bravado: **LOL, no me imagino si Kord lee esto

**Pronto El Magnifico: **Entonces Junjie tenía razón... Si fueron ellos...

**Mario Bravado: **Alto...

**Eli Shane: **¡¿JUNJIE?!

**Mario Bravado: **¡¿ÉL TE DIJO ESO?!

**Pronto El Magnifico **agrego a **Karina Elinor Shane **al chat**  
><strong>

**Karina Elinor Shane: **Hasta apostaron, yo estuve ahí xD

**Pronto El Magnifico: **Ahora le debo un montón de oro a ese chino -_-

**Mario Bravado **agrebo a **Junjie, El Chino De siempre**

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **¡Jah!, ¡Lo sabía!, ¡Toma eso Pronto! ¡Ve pagandome!... Nooo y peor

**Eli Shane: **¿A que te refieres?

**Karina Elinor Shane: **¡Echa el chisme, Junjie!

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **Ellos, ya lo habían hecho antes, ¡Incluso en mi habitación!, -_- Me lleve un trauma de por vida despues de eso... Y peor... ¡Lo siguieron haciendo despues de eso! XD

**Eli Shane: **o_O

**Karina Elinor Shane: **¡OMG!

**Mario Bravado: **Junjie, ¡¿Tu como supiste de eso?!

**Junjie El Chino De Siempre: **Hay unas cuantas cosas, que no sabes de mi =3 ¡Y ve pagandome Pronto! :3

**Pronto El Magnifico: **-_-

**Pronto El Magnifico **agrego a **Kord Zane **al chat

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **O_O Oh, Oh... ¡PRONTO, ME ACABAS DE CONDENAR!

**Pronto El Magnifico: **0=3 ¡KORD LEE LO DE ARRIBA! XD

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **¡PRONTOOOOOO!

**Kord Zane: **¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡JUNJIE!, ¡TE... TE VOY A...! ... ¡TU... TU, CHINO TE PARTIRE LA CARA!

**Kord Zane **se ha desconectado del chat

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre **se ha desconectado del chat


	3. Día 3

**JEJEJEJEJEJE. ME PARTO DE RISA CON SOLO LEERLO. EN FIN.. JAJAJA... NOS LEEMOS ABAJO AJAJAJAAJAJAJAAJ****AJA...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chat: Kord Zane<strong>

**Kord Zane** agrego a **Pronto El Magnifico **al chat.

**Kord Zane: **¡Adivina que Pronto!

**Pronto El Magnifico: **¿Ya todo BajoTerra se ha enterado de la magnificencia de Pronto?

**Kord Zane: **-_-", No exactamente... Acabo de pensar algo... Recuerdas que ayer, ¿Que ese chino de Junjie, dijo que yo había hecho... Cosas con Ella, hace dos semana?

**Pronto El Magnifico: **Si... Tambien dijo que lo hacían antes y despues.

**Kord Zane: **Bueno... Eh... ¡Oye!, acepto lo antes y despues, y lo de la habitación de Junjie, pero... Hace dos semanas, Eli, Trixie, tu y yo, estabamos fuera del refugio... Durante 3 días... Junjie fue el unico que se quedo...

**Pronto El Magnifico: **o_O... Eso quiere decir que... ¡El chino ese me quito 68 monedas de oro haciendo trampa!, ¡Pronto fue engañado!, ¡AHHHHHH!

**Kord Zane: **Y... El recibo del agua subio... Y Junjie y Nicolle se han estado comportando más cariñosos de lo normal... Lo que quiere decir que...

**Pronto El Magnifico: **O_O ¡OMG!, ¡QUE EL QUE HIZO COSAS FUE JUNJIE!

**Pronto El Magnifico **agrego a **Eli Shane **al chat.

**Pronto El Magnifico: **¡ELIIIIIIII! ¡LEE LO DE ARRIBA!

**Eli Shane: **¡OOOOOOHHHHHH DIOS!, ¡NO ME CREO ESTO!, ¡¿FUE JUNJIE?!, ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS PASO ENTONCES?!

**Kord Zane: **Nosotros estuvimos en el refugio hace 2 semana, durante 3 días, y Junjie fue el unico que se quedo, el recibo del agua subio un día despues de que regresaramos... Y Junjie y Nicolle ahora se comportan de manera más cariñosa, entre ellos, como si fuesen novios... Eso quiere decir que...

**Eli Shane: **O_O, ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡LOS QUE HICIERON COSAS FUERON ELLOS!, ¡OMG!, ¡OMG!, ¡OMG!, ESTOY... Como dice un meme, "IMPAKTADO"

**Kord Zane: **Y me culpo a mi... -_-

**Eli Shane **agrego a **Mario Bravado **al chat.

**Eli Shane: **¡MARIOOOOOOOOO!, ¡LEE LO DE ARRIBA, AHORA MISMO!

**Mario Bravado: **o_O, ¡ENTONCES FUE JUNJIE!, ¡MAMMA MÍA!, ¡POR TODOS LOS DIOSES!, ¡ME MUERO CON MI...!, ¡ME MUERO!

**Mario Bravado **agrego a **Karina Elinor Shane **al chat.

**Karina Elinor Shane: **¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡ENTONCES FUE JUNJIE!, ¡NO PONGAN!, ¡OMG! O_O

**Kord Zane: **¡Y me culpo a mi por eso!

**Eli Shane: **Bueno, esa no me la esperaba, de todos si... Menos de Junjie... El nos explicara esto...

**Eli Shane **agrego a **Junjie, El Chino De Siempre** al chat

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **Hola, ¿Qué pasa?

**Kord Zane: **No te hagas el loco, explicanos

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **Emm... ¿Qué cosa? :/

**Mario Bravado: **Queridisimo Junjie... Queridisimo chino... ¡LEE LO DE ARRIBA!

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **O/O

**Pronto El Magnifico: **¡ME QUITASTE 68 MONEDA DE ORO INJUSTAMENTE! ¡EXPLICANOS ESO!

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **Hay una buena explicación para eso... Una buena explicación...

**Eli Shane: **Bien...

**Karina Elinor Shane: **¡ENTONDES DILA!

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **Emm... Es que... Bueno... Yo... Lo que paso fue... Que... Este... ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡ME LARGO!

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre** se ha desconectado del chat.

* * *

><p><strong>Kord Zane <strong>ha compartido el video **¡Mecha Beast! **Of **¡Meca-Terra!**

Jejejejejejejejeje, ¡MECA BESTIAS! *-*

A 30 personas les gusta esto

**Eli Shane: **¡Esa meca se ve asombrosa!

**Kord Zane: **Algun día sera mía, ^^

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **Jaja... Sueña xD

**Kord Zane: **Tu mejor ni hables Junjie, que un nos debes una explicación de lo que paso hace dos semanas entre tu y Nicolle

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **o_O ¡ESE ES UN TEMA DELICADO KORD!

**Kord Zane: **¿Un tema delicado Junjie? ^^, ¿Qué clase de tema delicado?

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **O/O, Oh no...

* * *

><p><strong>Pronto El Magnifico <strong>ha cambiado su foto de pefil.

A 5 personas les gusta esto

**Eli Shane: **Pronto, te recomiendo que vuelvas a cambiar tu foto de perfil

**Pronto El Magnifico: **¿Te debo recordar cómo babeaste cuando Trixie cambio su foto de perfil?

**Eli Shane: **O/O ¡ESE TEMA NO SE TOCA PRONTO!, ¡NO SE TOCA!

* * *

><p><strong>PFF JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA!<strong>


	4. Día 4

**Jejejeje... Hace rato que no actualizo este fic... En Fin... Nos Leemos Abajo xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli Shane <strong>Ha compartido la foto **Shane Gang **de **¡Shane Fans!**

A 23 personas les gusta esto.

**Elsa Shane: **Uhhhh, mi querido primo abrazando a su novia ¬w¬

**Eli Shane: **O/O ¡ELSA!

**Elsa Shane: **Jajajajajajajajaja, Imbox, ¿Cierto?

**Eli Shane: **Si... ¬¬

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **El más bonito es el de la izquierda... Mua -w-

**Kord Zane: **Junjie daño la foto

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **Chandoso Kord, y con esa chaqueta, malholiente y sudada, ¿Quien se ve bonito?, xD

**Elsa Shane: **Falte yo, pero bueno xD

**Eli Shane: **Tu te tomas una foto ahí y dañas la camera

**Pronto El Magnifico: **La "camera" Ummmmm ya...

**Karina Elinor Shane: **Si hermanito te crees gringo

**Kord Zane: **Pues, mira como esta de flojo el peinado tuyo, Junjie

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **Pss, Kord, mira como te cae la barriga al piso

**Elsa Shane: **PFFFF JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Pronto El Magnifico: **¡Te dijeron gorod Kord!, ¡Ambua!

**Eli Shane: **Ahhhh ya "gorod"

**Pronto El Magnifico: **Ahhhh ¿Pronto no se puede equivocar?, ya gordo

**Eli Shane: **¡Al fin!, escribe bien Pronto

**Pronto El Magnifico: **¬¬

**Trixie Sting: **Te la montaron Pronto, xD

**Pronto El Magnifico: **Dile eso a tu novio Shane

**Trixie Sting: **O/O ¡PRONTO!

* * *

><p><strong>Junjie, El Chino De Siempre <strong>agrego una foto nueva.

Una broma para Eli, cortesía de Kord, xD

A 16 personas les gusta esto.

**Eli Shane: **...

**Kord Zane: **¿Tu cuando tomaste esa foto?

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **Estaba en la cocina cuando eso, entonces Eli cayo en la broma, y yo me asome, lo vi, me rei, xD, y tome la foto 0=3

**Eli Shane: **Se supone que... Eso... No debía salir... ¡YA VERAS CHINO!, ¡ME LAS PAGARAS!

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **¿A si?, mira como tiemblo, xD

**Trixie Sting: **La cara de Eli me da risa xD, ¿Cuando fue eso?

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **Exactamente hace 2 minutos, :3

**Pronto El Magnifico: **Han desatado a un monstruo...

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **0=3

**Karina Elinor Shane: **No... A un ángel con cachos xD

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **._.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa Shane <strong>agrego una foto nueva

Jajajajajaja, ¿Qué tu sueño es ligero Pronto?, ligero es Burpy

A 19 personas les gusta esto

**Pronto El Magnifico: **¡¿CUÁNDO TOMASTE ESA FOTO DE PRONTO?!; ¡EL SUEÑO REPARADOR DE SUS MARAVILLOSOS CEREBROS, ES PRIVADO!

**Kord Zane: **Como cuando te quedaste dormido en el sofá de la sala

**Elsa Shane: **La tome, un minuto antes de que despertaras, pero quería que tu vieras cuando lo compartiera, y que seas el primero que la ves, yo dije: "FOTO PAL SLUGBOOK", lo grite, mejor dicho, pero tu, no despertaste, xD

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **Buena foto, pobre Pronto, "Pobre", xD... Le Gua Dar Laic, xD - A **Elsa Shane **le gusta esto

**Pronto El Magnifico: **Lo pagaras Elsa...


End file.
